doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Doctor's Meditation
The Doctor's Meditation ist ein Prequel der 35. Staffel von Doctor Who. Es wurde am 15. September in verschiedenen Ländern (unter anderem Russland und den USA) in 3D um 19:30 Uhr (USA) ausgestrahlt. Handlung In einer Burg im Mittelalter meditiert der Doctor auf einem Stein, als Bors herein gerannt kommt. Der Doctor fragt Bors wie lange er da schon gewesen ist, worauf er 3 Stunden antwortet und der Doctor darüber nicht sehr erfreut ist. Bors fragt ihn dann, ob er einen weiteren Freund hat, worauf er ihm aufträgt einen Brunnen zu bauen. Bors und seine Männer beginnen nach den Anweisungen des Doctors einen Brunnen zu bauen. 5 Tage später versuchen sie an 11 verschiedenen Orten einen Brunnen zu graben, fanden jedoch nirgendwo Wasser. Nach 7 Tagen schaffen sie es, einen Brunnen mit Wasser zu graben und Bors gibt dem Doctor einen Eimer mit Wasser. Nachdem der Doctor ein Besucherzentum für den Brunnen vorschlägt, bringt Bors den Eimer wieder zurück und ist frustriert von den Anweisungen des Doctors. 5 Tage später trainiert der Doctor seine Magiekünste, als Bors ihm erzählt, dass seine Aufforderung den Thronsaal zu erweitern abgeschlossen ist. Der Doctor versucht seine Magiekünste Bors vorzuführen, indem er ihn fragt wo die Münze sei, mit der er die ganze Zeit geübt hat. Bors antwortete darauf, dass sie immernoch in seiner Hand ist. Frustriert lässt der Doctor die Münze verschwinden und protestiert dagegen, dass sie je da gewesen sei. 4 Tage später bereitet Bors die letzte Meditation des Doctors vor. Der Time Lord und er diskutierten darüber, dass der Doctor nur noch einen Tag hat, worauf Bors antwortet, dass der Doctor unfähig sei, still zu sein. Bors verlässt den Doctor, doch ein paar Momente später ruft der Doctor ihn mit der Absicht zurück, ihm seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Der Doctor sagt, dass er ein Schlachtfeld gefunden hat und obwohl er viele Schlachtfelder gefunden hat, wird dies sein letztes sein. Personen Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden * Den Kelch, den der Zwölfte Doctor in der Hand hält, ähnelt dem Kelch, aus dem der Achte Doctor in The Night of the Doctor trank und daraufhin zum Kriegs-Doctor regeneriert. * Der Doctor meditiert auf einem Stein. Dies kündigte er zuvor Ohila an (Prologue). * Der Doctor wird Magier genannt. Er sagte selbst einmal, dass er aussieht wie ein Magier (Time Heist). Er wurde auch schon früher so genannt (Robot of Sherwood). * Der Doctor entgeht einem alten Bekannten (Prologue). In der Episode Listen meditierte er auf dem Dach seiner TARDIS. * Der Doctor sagt, dass er schon viele Schlachtfelder gesehen habe und nennt dies "the story of my life" (An Unearthly Child - Last Christmas). * Der Doctor schreibt erneut mit Kreide (Deep Breath, Into the Dalek, Robot of Sherwood, Listen). Allerdings nicht auf eine Tafel, sondern auf dem Boden, so wie kurz nach seiner Regeneration (Deep Breath). * Der Doctor meint zu Bors, er hätte wieder mal Lust mit seinem Löffel zu fechten. Dies tat er in Robot of Sherwood. *Erst in der dem Special folgenden Episode The Magician's Apprentice erfährt man, wann und wo genau sich der Doctor hier aufhält. * Bereits zuvor besuchte der Doctor mehrfach das europäische Mittelalter: ** The Time Meddler ** The Time Warrior ** The King's Demons ** Robot of Sherwood Referenzen *Der Doctor sagt, dass 12 eine Glückszahl ist - eine Referenz zu der Nummer seiner Inkarnation. *Der Doctor trägt karierte Hosen, die den Hosen des Zweiten Doctors ähnlich sehen Hintergrundinformationen *The Doctor's Meditation wurde mit einer 3D Version von Dark Water und Death in Heaven in den USA um 19:30 Uhr ausgestrahlt. Es ist mit The Five Doctors und dem ''TV-Film'' eine der wenigen Episoden, die zuerst in den USA gezeigt wurden *Es ist eine der wenigen Episoden, die in Kinos gezeigt wurden und nicht im TV oder Online. Ratings folgt Drehorte folgt Produktionsfehler folgt Veröffentlichungen folgt Prequels Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories von 2015 Kategorie:Prequels Kategorie:Stories (12. Jahrhundert)